


Things you just do when you're bored

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Neil Gaiman Title Challenge, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-21
Updated: 2002-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wouldn't normally say this, but... the title ought to be enough of a lead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you just do when you're bored

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ghini's Neil Gaiman Title Challenge
> 
> It is also a 'get-well-soon' prezzie for 12th, who probably doesn't know me, but Ilexa was very worried and said it was necessary to show 12th that she's very much appreciated and we are all wishing for her to get well soon ^_^

Clark sat on the floor, leaning his back against a supporting beam, bouncing a ball off the wall. With every *thud* he muttered: "Bored." He'd already done his chores and tomorrow's as well. It was Saturday, and his parents wouldn't be home until late Sunday. And oh yeah, Clark was bored.

*Thud* "Bored."

Pete was home with the family -- relatives visiting.

*Thud* "Bored."

Chloe was in Metropolis with her dad.

*Thud* "Bored."

And Lex?

*Thud*

The ball bounced back, a little harder than before. Clark smiled a little as he contemplated his friend.

*Thud* "Cool."

*Thud* "Calm."

*Thud* "Suave."

*Thud* "Attractive."

*Thud* "Sexy as hell."

Clark's other hand drifted down, palm rubbing against the bulge in his jeans and he found himself picturing Lex, sans one piece of clothing with every *thud*.

*Thud* Tie undone.

*Thud* Shirt followed tie.

*Thud* Belt undone.

*Thud* The elegant dark slacks sliding down long, perfect legs, pooling around Lex's feet.

"Clark, you up here?"

*THUD*

Clark frowned at the ball-shaped hole in the wooden wall. Then at his hand, covering his crotch. Oh well, it would have to wait -- if only he hadn't chosen to put on the cut-offs that really were a little too tight, or rather, they fit snugly. They'd been very loose last summer. Tugging his t-shirt down, Clark looked at the stairs, meeting an intense blue-grey stare.

"Lex." Clark pulled his feet up, hiding the evidence he wasn't really ready to share with Lex.

"Enjoying your summer holidays, Clark?"

"Dunno, I'm bored." Good thing about Lex -- Clark could tell him such things -- and Lex would probably understand.

"Why, Clark!" Lex feigned a look of horror. "Whatever are you saying? Such a fine strapping young man like you should be capable of finding something creative to do with his time."

Clark found himself returning the smile with a wolfish one of his own.

Lex did a double take, but he wavered for only a second. Then he chuckled. "Ok, let me rephrase that -- you're a teenager, you've got an imagination -- what are you doing in here, all alone, on such a nice day?"

"Waiting for you to offer the means of corrupting little, innocent me."

The laugh answering that, warmed Clark's heart. God, Lex looked good, but laughing? His eyes would sparkle and the lips would curl up into the smile that seemed to be reserved solely for Clark.

"So, did you have anything specific in mind... Clark?"

"Nah, I thought you might have some kind of experience when it comes to corrupting youth."

"Well, I managed fairly well with myself. I'm sure if we put our minds to it, we're bound to come up with something... suitable for your case."

Clark nodded in agreement. "I'm sure we can -- any suggestions?"

"Hmm. I tend to think better on the road -- wanna join me?"

Now what kind of question was that to ask? "Any specific destination in mind?"

"You tell me," Lex answered with a wide grin as he tossed Clark his car keys.

"Oh God," Clark whispered as he studied the keys. "Seriously?" He looked up, 'please be serious.'

Lex took a step closer, hands back in his pockets -- close enough for their personal spaces to mesh. For a moment Clark was torn between the promise of the car in the yard and staying like this forever.

Breaths mingling, they held each other's gazes until Lex took a casual step back. "Dammit, Clark, I'm supposed to be the one corrupting *you*, not the other way around." Lex chuckled, gesturing at the stairs.

Clark shot him a grin then went down the stairs, stopping dead as he reached the barn door. "Oh. God."

"You like?"

"Lex, that's... wow. I didn't know they made convertible Lamborghinis."

"They don't." Lex slid out next to him. "Unless you ask *very* nicely."

"I see." Clark turned to find Lex close to him again. "What," his voice barely audible, "happened to 'Lex like, Lex want, Lex take'?"

"You." And with that, Lex walked slowly over to the passenger side of the car, getting into the seat as if it were the most natural thing in the world, leaving the driver's side for Clark.

Who, of course, didn't wait for very long before joining his friend, who with the just donned shades looked like sex personified.

"Wanna stop by the Talon to grab some ice coffee?" Lex question was casual.

"Oh definitely," Clark smiled, getting his wayward hormones under some resemblance of control. "At least so I can show off this set of wheels, right?"

"Oh yeah, showing off is good." Laughter crept into the voice, as he continued. "You show off the car, I'll show off you."

Clark's heart did a double flip. Nice thought though. "Sh-show *me* off?"

"Uh-huh -- the way you're gonna look when we get there. All wind-blown and hot -- what's there not to want to show off?"

Clark felt his blush rise, but ignored it. "All wind-blown and out of breath?"

"Hair tousled, face flushed," Lex whispered theatrically as he leaned closer, "looking like you've just been..."

Clark didn't turn his head, but he felt the wide grin spreading on his face. "... for a really wild ride?" he finished innocently.

Lex chuckled and rested his forehead on Clark's shoulder before slipping back into his own seat.

Turning the key in the ignition, Clark revelled in the feel of power awakening beneath him, purring to life like a large feline creature. The first part of their ride was over far too soon as they pulled into a vacant parking spot in front of the Talon.

Walking through the door, Clark did his best to ignore Lex's laughter. He caught his own reflection in mirror behind the desk. He had to smile a little. Oh yeah, he definitely looked like he'd just had sex. His cheeks were flushed, lips slightly parted and his black hair was a mess. But judging from the sideways glances Lex was giving him, it was a look that was very much appreciated.

The Talon was close to deserted. Not much of a surprise considering the good weather. Lana, however, welcomed them with a sincere smile. "I was beginning to wonder what you guys were up to -- haven't seen you around for a while."

"Hi Lana," Clark answered her with a smile of his own. "Just refuelling the caffeine." He placed their orders, knowing exactly what to get without consulting Lex. By now it really wasn't necessary. They'd consumed enough caffeine in each other's company to keep the coffee business afloat. Lana's smile turned a little odd, but she prepared their order to go. Lex paid and they left waving good bye.

They got back into the car, Clark still behind the wheel. "Lex, I can't drink when I'm driving -- I need both hands on the wheel."

Lex grinned, holding up their plastic cups. "They came with straws." His smile became almost shark-like. "I'll hold it for you while you..."

"Don't Lex..." Clark tried to make the warning sound serious, but he didn't quite manage.

"What?" Lex did his best to sound innocent. "I was going to say... drink."

"Right." Clark was really beginning to enjoy this... well, double entendre, even one as poorly hidden as this one.

"I was." God, was Lex pouting?

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"Do too..."

They looked at each other, laughing.

Clark returned his attention to the road. A moment later a straw was offered in front of him, brushing his lips. Clark's smile grew as his thoughts became positively evil. He slipped the straw inside, sucking audibly, watching Lex as he pulled back, letting his tongue lick off a few stray drops on his bottom lip. He was very well aware of Lex mirroring his movement, probably without even knowing.

"Take the next road to the left, Clark." The voice sounded extremely strangled.

"Lex?" Had he gone too far? Clark had been *so* sure all the signs were there. Though maybe this was just Lex's way of having fun and Clark had taken it a little too far...

"Just... just do it, follow the road for around a mile..."

"And then?" Oh God. Lex was going to just kick him out of the car and leave him behind. Not that Clark couldn't get home by himself, but it'd hurt *so* much.

"You'll see." And that was all the answer he could get from his friend. Clark bit his bottom lip, worried that this might be it.

He did, however, do as Lex had told him. After a mile's drive through the forest, he came to a stop in front a lake. Clark knew this place. He'd been here a few times, when he'd needed to be alone -- a kind of alone his 'Fortress of Solitude' couldn't provide. And no one else ever came here, since it was private property -- belonging to the Luthor estate.

Lex got out and walked around to the front of the car, without saying a word, his back still to Clark. He stopped and sank back onto the hood of the car. A moment later he was sprawled on his back, eyes closed.

Clark got out of the car, slowly and went to stand in front of his friend.

Lex, obviously sensing him there, shook his head, still not looking up at Clark. "God Clark, do you have any idea of what you're doing to me." It was barely a whisper, but Clark caught it quite clearly.

"It's ok, Lex..."

"No, dammit, Clark. It's *not* ok." Lex's hands came up, rubbing his closed eyes. "I shouldn't have let it get this far."

"I mean it, Lex, it's ok." He studied Lex's body for a moment, watching the bulge in the dark slacks. "It's not like it's any different than what you're doing to me."

Lex shook his head. "Clark, this is a bad idea."

Clark grinned. Right. Such a bad idea that it was the perfect idea for corruption. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Lex's shoulders, lowering himself on top of Lex, slowly moulding his own body to that of the other man.

"Clark!" Lex's gasp was drowned as Clark kissed him. Admitted, it was a little clumsy, but Clark really wanted to explain to Lex that it was ok. He felt Lex trying to push him back. And he allowed it to a certain extent. Well, just enough to roll them around, bringing himself under Lex, refusing to let go of his lips.

And it was difficult for Clark to imagine anything better than this. Moist lips, a warm, slick tongue sliding against his. Lex's hands fisted in Clark's t-shirt and the warm hood of the Lamborghini under his back. Clark slid his hands down to rest on Lex's ass, then pulled down a little -- hard, grinding their erections against one another. He let his head drop back, breathing shallowly.

Lex wasn't in a much better condition. Hips moving on their own account, he was panting like he'd run for hours and his face held a mixture of surprise, disbelief and lust. The latter seemed to be winning, to Clark's great joy. "Clark... Oh f..." It seemed that Lex was torn between pulling back, ending it there and then and continuing. "Are you ... are..." The rest came out a growl. "... sure 'bout this?"

Clark didn't answer immediately, simply pushed Lex back a little, grabbing the man's wrist and placing Lex's hand over the strained bulge of his shorts. "Tell me," he rasped, "do I *feel* sure to you?"

"Oh." Lex's eyes never left Clark's, but his hand seemed to have gotten the message, squeezing and rubbing.

"Oh yeah," Clark's head lolled back, eyes half closed. He reached down, popping the button of his denim shorts.

"Did..." Lex swallowed audibly. "Did I do this?"

"Yep, all your fault." Clark knew he was grinning like a loon, but he really couldn't care less as Lex's fingers pulled down the zipper and snaked inside. Back arching, Clark moaned as strong fingers grabbed his cock. "Your fault even before you got to the barn."

"Oh?"

"Yeah -- was... was picturing you, shedding a piece of clothing for me, one at a time." Oh man, it was difficult to think in this state.

"Clark?"

"Nngh?" Now why did he have to go and stop what he was doing? Clark lifted his head in bewilderment.

"Like this?" Lex slid off the hood to stand right in front of the car.

Clark watched with surprise and delight as Lex unbuttoned his shirt -- slowly, letting it drop to the ground. toeing his shoes off while he undid his slacks, allowing them to pool around his feet.

"Oh. My. God," Clark whispered. Lex was going commando, which would mean, Clark had spent time next to him in the Lamborghini and all that time, Lex had been bare under the thin layer of fabric. Bare in more ways than one. Clark reached out, taking in the image of a very naked and hairless Lex, who stood absolutely still, worrying his bottom lip, obviously awaiting Clark's reaction. Which he got.

"God, Lex, you're..." He let out a groan and pressed the heel of his hand hard against the open fly of his shorts. He had preciously little control left.

"Well, I must say," grinned Lex, obviously relieved by Clark's open appreciation, "You sure as hell beat any hood ornament I've ever had, though..."

"Ye-yeah?"

"Don't you think you're a little overdressed?"

Clark smiled back and pulled his t-shirt off in one fluid move. Then he lay back down, lifting his hips invitingly. Lex had the shorts and briefs down and off in no time.

"Yes," Lex too a step back, definitely the most... impressive hood ornament I've ever seen."

"And very much illegal," Clark joked. There was a certain relief in Lex treating him with witty banter even now, while they were both naked.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Lex stayed where he was, and Clark could practically feel his eyes all over his body.

"Care to join me?" Clark sighed as Lex moved to straddle his thighs, then moved on to lie on top of him. Oh yeah, heaven. Warm Lex on top, warm car underneath. And it felt like the safest place in the world.

As Lex began moving, sliding against him, he leaned down to whisper a question in Clark's ear. "Still bored... Clark?"

"A little," Clark gasped out, as their cocks rubbed against each other. Oh, this was definitely something else than his hand.

"Not corrupting enough, Mr. Kent?"

"N-no," Clark gasped.

"Oh." Lex kissed him again, then ground hard down against Clark. "Then, I guess I'll have to be more... creative."

"Yeah," Clark grinned, as Lex slid down his body, making sure Clark was watching him before he opened his mouth and swallowed Clark's cock, almost to the root.

"Oooh." Clark screwed his eyes shut. The heat and slickness of Lex's mouth was driving him crazy, and he was trying very hard to hold back for as long as possible. Which meant around half an agonizing minute. "Lex... I'm... I..." The way Lex's head was bobbing up and down over his lap, the sucktion and the feel of Lex's tongue pressing against the vein on the downside of Clark's cock was more than enough to take him over the edge.

Lex rubbed his hand soothingly over Clark's abs, but didn't pull back, simply kept swallowing. "Oh." Clark's eyes rolled back and his body arched as he kept coming and the feeling of Lex continuing to lick his cock even after he'd stopped, mouth gentling Clark, helping him down from his high was as good as the blowjob itself.

Clark's breathing was still harsh and Lex was back two seconds later, kissing him. Bitter taste exploded across Clark's tongue. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. He didn't pull back though, simply chose to show his appreciation by sucking enthusiastically on Lex's tongue.

Lex finally pulled back when the need for air grew too hard to fight. He looked down at Clark, eyes narrowed. "How's that for a cure for boredom and an act of corruption?"

Clark smiled back up at him, licking his lips. "Not bad, but I was kinda hoping you had something in mind for your..." he arched, feeling Lex's erection happily rubbing against his thigh, "current predicament."

Lex closed his eyes and his breath hissed out. "I'm not entirely sure the next step is wise..."

"Why not?"

"It'd require a condom and lube, I doubt we brought either."

Clark contemplated that information for a moment, wheels turning in his mind. "I'm clean. you?"

"Um, yeah -- I'm clean too." A little surprised at Clark's question he shook his head. "But we're not doing anything like that without lubrication."

"Sunscreen." Clark shot him a hopeful look. "I did a little research on the internet a little while ago."

"What?" Some days Lex was a lot slower than his IQ tests claimed.

"You've got a tube of sunscreen in the dash board." Clark was desperately searching for alternatives.

Lex bit his lip. "It's pretty much without perfume, so there'd be no harm." He gave Clark a strict searching look. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, I am." And for the first time, Clark was 100% sure of what he wanted. Not just some vague idea.

"Say it, Clark." Lex still kept at an arm's length.

"I..." Clark felt so exited he couldn't care less about the blush colouring his cheeks. "I want you inside me, Lex."

"Clark..."

"Not just return the favour of a blowjob." He sighed deeply, and kept his eyes locked with Lex's. "I -- Clark Kent, want you -- Lex Luthor, to stop babbling, go get the tube and finally just fuck me." He watched with ill-hidden amusement as Lex nodded dumbfoundedly, followed the request, sliding off the car and scrambling for the car door. "And..." Clark continued, in a sufficiently loud voice. "I want you to do it right here, on the hood of your Lamborghini."

Lex came back around, stopping dead, watching Clark. "I wouldn't..." he swallowed hard. "I wouldn't want it any other way." One-track-mindedly, he motioned for Clark to bend his knees and spread his thighs. Settling between them, he kept their gazes locked. "Clark..."

Clark had anticipated this, well, sort of. There were many more complications to this than to a blowjob. "Yes," he answered firmly. "We're clean, we've got lube, it's not like I can get pregnant." 'I hope,' Clark added silently. "*I* want this to happen -- unless you..." Somewhere in Clark's mind something stirred. What if in reality, Lex didn't want to and Clark was pushing -- too hard?

"I want it too, Clark," came the soft reply. "I just never imagined it being on the hood of one of my cars."

"Oh, so you *have* had thoughts about this -- us?" Clark's breathing increased a little as he watched his friend, kneeling so close, casually squeezing the tube. The movement, as Lex spread the already heated content on his fingers was almost mesmerizing.

"Are you kidding, Clark?" Lex smiled, for a moment his eyes were downcast, then he looked back up at Clark -- who was treated to one of those rare occasions when the smile was fully reflected in the grey-blue eyes.

Clark moaned as Lex stroked his thigh with one hand, slowly trailing the other along Clark's cock, a feather light touch across his balls to circle his opening.

"How anyone can look at you *without* entertaining such thoughts, now that's a complete mystery to me." Lex leaned forward, slowly pushing a blunt finger forward. "Your mouth alone Clark, should be enough to make people fantasize."

"Wha-what?" Clark wanted so much to close his eyes, but he couldn't tear his gaze from Lex's smile, that had by now turned predatory.

"Come now, Clark. A mouth like yours -- and I swear we'll test the theory later -- is perfectly sculptured for blowjobs."

"O-oh." Clark bit his lower lip to stifle the moan fighting to break free as Lex pushed his finger halfways in. He was supposed to be invulnerable, and still, the stretching burned and the sensation spread, blood pooling in his groin again. Not that he was complaining as the burning turned into the most wonderful friction, when Lex moved his finger in and out.

"You ok up there, Clark?" Lex sounded vaguely amused.

"I... I'm fi-iine." Clark's voice broke as Lex chose the moment to slip another finger inside, stretching Clark. Clark's muddled brain did a check-up. One finger good, two fingers better, three fingers great.

Lex slipped his fingers out, but kept running his hand soothingly up and down Clark's thigh.

"Empty..." Clark rolled his head back, whispering.

Lex had obviously heard him. "It's ok, Clark, just give me a moment." Lex braced one hand on Clark's abdomen. "Clark, please -- look at me?"

Not the usual commanding tone, when Lex wanted something. A quiet request that made Clark roll his head back down, forcing his eyes open. He watched as Lex rubbed his abs and slowly guided himself inside. Clark groaned. Fingers good -- Lex's cock -- indescribable. Slick slide in -- all the way.

Lex was panting, hands braced on either side of Clark, shoulder's resting against Clark's bend knees, head hanging. He finally looked up at Clark, unspoken question in his eyes.

Clark couldn't find the breath to answer, let alone his voice. All he could do was nod and reach out, hands sliding lightly across Lex's bare chest. The stretch and burn of the fingers had nothing on this. And there was no empty feeling either. Just a full feeling of *right*.

The moment seemed to be lasting forever, like a frame frozen in time. Then everything was moving again, Lex pulling back a little, only to slide carefully back in.

"I... I'm not a fragile piece of china, Lex," Clark gasped out. "Please Lex," he whined, closing his eyes for a second. He felt the pull as Lex drew back. Clark opened his eyes again, caught the reassuring look of his friend's face, before Lex placed his hands on Clark's belly, and tried to dig his fingers into Clark's abs while slamming into him as hard as possible.

Clark threw his head back, howling as white hot pleasure shot through him. "What... Lex...?"

The chuckled reply sounded a little winded. "Your prostate Clark, that's all."

"All?" Clark's body shook with repressed laughter, that quickly turned to breathless giggles. "That was... quite a lot, really."

Lex moaned. "Clark... stop giggling or I... I won't last for long."

"What?" Clark felt a little confused.

"The vibrations are *killing* my control." Lex gave him a pained smile.

"Oh, ok." Clark quickly forgot the need to laugh, as Lex finally began moving, this time fast enough to satisfy Clark's need. And hitting *just* right almost with every stroke. And Clark might just have been chanting Lex's name. Lex braced himself with one hand beside Clark, while he stroked Clark's cock with the other. It was all Clark needed to come. His arms slid out to the sides, spanning the width of the hood, head thrown back and yelling Lex's name like it were the only thing capable of saving him.

Somehow that seemed like an encouragement to Lex, who placed his hands on Clark's hips and pulled hard, while thrusting into Clark one last time, hard, before mirroring the loud exclamation, Clark's name echoing through the forest.

Clark chuckled as Lex collapsed on top of him.

"Well, Clark," Lex grinned back up at him. "Enough corruption for you?"

"Mmmm," Clark answered, nodding.

"Don't tell me you're still bored."

"Nah, this should help -- at least for a little while." Clark laughed out loud as he felt the shudder go through Lex's body.

"You're evil, you know that, Clark?"

"Mmm, why?" God, this was nice.

"I need a little time to recuperate -- and you're trying to get me going again in half the time it'll take."

"So you're saying you're too old for this?" Clark rubbed the small of Lex's back, enjoying the contented sigh.

"Hmm, no, of course not -- but I would like to take this somewhere else than the hood of my Lamborghini."

Clark stayed quiet for a moment. Now that didn't sound too bad.

"Clark? What's going on in that twisted, sex hazed mind of yours?"

"Just wondering if you'd like to go get cleaned up -- in the lake."

A moments silence greeted him. Then. "Just to get clean?"

"Um... yeah." Clark's hand slid a little lower, squeezing Lex's ass. "Among other things."

Lex buried his face at Clark's shoulder. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"

"Hmm, depends..."

"On what?"

"How... sated you can keep me."

"God, I'm gonna be busy, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but look at it this way, it'll keep you out of trouble." Clark grinned widely up at the sky as the reply was muffled by his shoulder. "Yeah Lex, I'm the only one you get to corrupt."

\---The End---


End file.
